


Christmas Savior

by SuzukiChiyeko



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lime, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Out of Character, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzukiChiyeko/pseuds/SuzukiChiyeko
Summary: As a child, Akihiko never got any presents for Christmas. Santa Claus decides that it's time to make up for that by sending his ever helpful and sweet assistant, Takahashi Misaki, to Tokyo. Will Misaki succeed in warming Akihiko's heart with the joy of Christmas?《Originally written in 2016》





	1. Flying Through Snowy Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Is everyone feeling festive yet? Christmas is almost here! I figured this would be the perfect time to re-upload this short fanfic I wrote 2 years ago. It's set in an alternate universe where Misaki and Akihiko haven't met. It's actually more of a Junai Romantica themed story, which is why the characters are pretty OOC. I didn't change their names to the names in the novels though.
> 
> There is no full lemon in here; it felt a little weird to let Misaki and Akihiko go all the way when they've just met each other. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this fic for what it has to offer :)

It was December 25, Christmas Day. Santa Claus had once again succeeded in delivering all the presents for the children on his nice list and was back home, sitting at his desk with a glass of milk and a plate of cookies that one of his helpers had baked for him. It was supposed to be a time to relax and feel proud of what he had accomplished, but there was something gnawing at the jolly man. He’d had that same feeling for many years, keeping it to himself. Since he always looked himself in his room, none of his helpers could tell that he was troubled.

There was one, however, who had noticed the look on Santa’s face when he returned from his long journey. It was Takahashi Misaki, the only human helper that Santa Claus had. He was born in Japan, but eventually ended up helping Santa Claus to make preparations for Christmas. Aside from being a hard worker, Misaki was also great at cooking and baking, so he would often make treats for Santa Claus and bring them to his office. Because of this, Misaki knew a little bit more about Santa Claus than the other helpers. He was able to see when the happy man was feeling down.

Santa Claus didn’t realize that the cookies and milk he received upon returning every year weren’t merely a token of appreciation for his hard work; they were also meant to cheer him up. To Misaki’s disappointment, the results of his efforts were minimal. While he knew Santa Claus tried to put on a mask to avoid any drama, he figured that the only way to free the good man from his troubles was to listen to him.

So, a couple hours after Santa Claus’ return, Misaki went back to his office. As he knocked on the door softly, there was a moment of silence before the man told him to come in. With a gentle push, Misaki opened the door and entered.

“Ah, Misaki,” Santa said, taking off his glasses. “What brings you here? I must say, those cookies you baked are delicious as usual!”

“I’m glad you liked them,” Misaki replied with a smile. He closed the door behind him before he continued. “Frankly, Mr. Santa Claus, the reason why I’m here is because I’m worried about you. I’ve noticed that you always have this look in your eyes when you return, like you feel…guilty, for some reason. Oh, but I don’t mean to say that you would ever do anything bad! You are Santa Claus, after all; you bring joy to children all around the world.”

The bearded man let out a low chuckle as the brunet rambled on, which instantly caused Misaki to stop talking and look at him in bewilderment.

“I know you would never accuse me of such things,” Santa assured him. “You are right about one thing, though. There is something, or rather someone, that’s been on my mind for quite some time.”

“Who?”

“His name is Akihiko Usami. I don’t expect you to know him, but he’s a famous novelist in Japan.”

Misaki shook his head as to imply that the name didn’t sound familiar to him. “Never heard of him,” he said, “but what is so special about him? I thought you only concerned yourself with children and clearly this Usami-san you’re speaking of is an adult.”

“Again, you’re absolutely right! Let’s say that Akihiko is a special case. You see, when he was a child, he believed in me. Every year, he made a list of things he wanted for Christmas and hoped that he’d wake up on Christmas Day with a bunch of presents for him. Even though he wasn’t always obedient, Akihiko was a nice child. Sadly, I’ve never gotten the chance to give him any presents.”

Intrigued, Misaki moved closer to the desk. “How come?” he asked.

“Akihiko’s parents didn’t celebrate Christmas. They secretly destroyed all the lists their son made, because they didn’t want him to participate in something childish like Christmas. They never wanted him to believe in me and getting presents on Christmas Day was only going to confirm that I, Santa Claus, exist and that Akihiko was a nice boy. One time, I managed to find his list and had even gotten him a present, but his parents wouldn’t grant me any way to get into their house.

“They couldn’t hide the truth from him though. While Akihiko didn’t get anything for Christmas, the other children in the neighborhood did, and they would brag about the things they received for being nice. He was devastated that he never got anything, thinking that he was doing something wrong or that I forgot about him.”

The story broke Misaki’s heart. Even though he couldn’t remember celebrating Christmas as a child, he could imagine how horrible it should’ve felt for Akihiko to see everyone receive presents except for him. It made him wonder if Akihiko’s parents cared about their son’s happiness at all. Didn’t every person in the world deserve a chance to be carefree—to live their childhood to the fullest? To forbid a child from being a child was madness. Misaki didn’t understand how anyone could do that.

He finally knew why Santa Claus was so troubled every time. It was not his fault that Akihiko never got anything for Christmas, but as the person handing out presents it was logical that he’d feel responsible for making Akihiko feel sad and neglected.

“You probably won’t believe me, but there’s nothing you could’ve done back then,” he spoke weakly. “If Akihiko heard your explanation now, I’m sure he would understand that you tried everything you could. Maybe he has already forgotten all about it.”

Unsurprisingly, Santa wasn’t convinced. “He may be twenty-eight years old, but he has never stopped believing. I can feel he hasn’t.”

“Then what are you going to do?”

Santa averted his gaze, his thick eyebrows knitted. His hand tapped on the desk and a low hum came from his lips as he tried to think of a solution. Seeing him that way was a relief to Misaki; he didn’t like to see Santa Claus sulk over something so far in the past. Being moody and sad simply didn’t fit the man’s personality.

Playing with his mustache, Santa mumbled unintelligibly. This went on for a little while, until he finally said something that Misaki could hear clearly.

“I might know something…” He looked back at his helper. “…but I need your help, Misaki.”

“What is it?” Misaki was practically bouncing where he was standing, eager to hear what Santa Claus had to say. If he could do anything to make him feel better, he would gladly do it.

“I need you to make sure that Akihiko doesn’t spend this Christmas alone.”

Suddenly, the brunet stopped moving. He didn’t get what Santa Claus was asking of him, considering he saw no possibility to keep a man company who was so far away. The North Pole had various kinds of magic, but he had never seen anything that could make him, a mere helper, travel a great distance in just a few hours.

Except…

“Mr. Santa Claus, you mean—”

The man let out a jolly laugh. “Yes,” he replied before Misaki could finish. “You’ll get to use my sleigh.”

“B-but I’ve never done that before! What if I mess up and crash into a building?”

Santa Claus got out of his chair. As he placed his hand on the other’s shoulder, he gave it a gentle squeeze. There was a calm look in his eyes, showing that he trusted Misaki. He was convinced that the young man would succeed.

“You’ll be fine,” he said. “My reindeers are well-trained and know exactly where to go. Even a child could go for a sleigh ride alone.”

Maybe it was the warmth inside the office or Santa Claus’ kindness, but whatever it was, Misaki felt reassured. Getting to ride in Santa’s sleigh for the first time was exciting, and on top of that he was given a chance to visit Japan again. He only had vague memories from when he was a child, so he was eager to return and see how much things had changed around there. It would be the first time that he got to see the festive mood there, too.

There was no denying that he wanted to go. Living on the North Pole with Santa Claus and the other helpers was great, but he couldn’t still the desire of travelling back to the country where he was born. In all honesty, he wanted to leave as soon as possible. It was just so exciting!

“I can see you’ve changed your mind,” Santa concluded. “Well then, you better get going. The sleigh should still be ready for use. I’ll ask someone to get the directions and a special costume for you. Please make sure you pick them up before you leave.”

Misaki gave a quick nod. “I’ll be on my way!”

As he turned around and walked back to the door, the good old man called out to him again.

“Wait, Misaki?”

Glancing over his shoulder, the helper looked his way. “Yes?”

“Please tell Akihiko that I’m sorry.”

It pained Misaki to see the guilt in his eyes. He knew though that it would take more than a short conversation with one of his helpers to make that feeling go away. For the time being, he would just have to focus on the task at hand and hope that Akihiko would appreciate the belated Christmas present.

“I will,” he responded. “I promise.”

* * *

‘What _is_ this?’

Looking at the…interesting costume in his hands, Misaki asked himself that question repeatedly. The other helpers had indeed made a costume for him, but it was more revealing than he expected. _Way_ more revealing. It was a red and white outfit similar to Santa Claus’, but instead of regular pants they had made him a pair of shorts along with a short-sleeved shirt, matching stockings and gloves, and a Santa hat. If it wasn’t for the shorts, it would’ve looked like a decent, appropriate costume. Misaki wouldn’t be surprised if this was some pervert’s sexual fantasy, but the people who worked on the North Pole didn’t seem to have that kind of thoughts.

Two notes came with the costume. The first note contained a whole bunch of directions to get to Akihiko’s apartment, which was apparently located in Tokyo. The other note was written by one of the helpers who had made the costume. It simply read ‘out of red silk’, so Misaki assumed that was why the outfit he got was so skimpy. Still, his pride as a man was making him reluctant to change into the clothes, if it could even be called that.

He realized that, no matter how much he hated it, he had to do it. His promise to Santa Claus was not to be broken; he was counting on him. The only one who was capable of making sure that Akihiko had a nice Christmas was him.

Heaving a sigh, Misaki put the costume down and began to take off his clothes. As he put on the Santa outfit piece by piece, he was surprised at how well it fit him. The garments were hugging his body tightly, but not in an uncomfortable way. He wondered how it was going to keep him warm while he was outside, though. Putting the Santa hat over his messy chocolate hair, he completed his look. There was a mirror right next to him, which he deliberately avoided, not wanting to see himself in the embarrassing costume.

Once he was ready to leave, the young helper picked up the note with the directions and left the room. The helpers wished him good luck on his way out, but to Misaki’s relief they were all too busy doing their job to look at him. Hurrying out of the building, he soon found himself at the sleigh. Like Santa Claus told him, the reindeers were in front of it, ready to fly through the sky.

A few feet away from the sleigh, Misaki stopped to take a deep breath.

“Okay, this is it,” he said out loud. “I’m going to Japan and I will make Santa Claus proud!”

Mustering up his courage, he jumped into the sleigh and plopped down on the seat. The moment he took the reins in his hands, the reindeers automatically began to move, as though they knew precisely where they had to travel to. The sleigh slowly rose from the ground, following after the reindeers. It was as easy as Santa Claus said; all Misaki had to do was sit back and hold the reins. A smile appeared on his face. Everything was going to be just fine.

As the sleigh flew through the sky, an icy wind swept through the air. Despite his revealing costume, Misaki didn’t feel cold at all. In fact, it felt just like he was wearing a full, thick bodysuit that was protecting him from everything. His smile grew even wider at that. Magic was such a beautiful thing.

There were many more beautiful things in the world though—things that did not require magic, but were magical in their own way. The snow that covered the earth, glittering like tiny gemstones in the sunlight, was one of those things. No matter how many times he saw it, Misaki never grew tired of looking at it. Even as he was riding in Santa’s sleigh, his gaze would travel to the ground far below.

He wondered if it was snowing in Japan as well. Maybe there were people there who, like him, would stop and stare just to see the beautiful blanket of white covering the streets. Maybe there were children who’d play in the snow, making snowmen and throwing snowballs at one another. It wasn’t likely that he’d see anyone outside on Christmas Day though. According to Santa Claus’ stories, people celebrated Christmas inside their warm homes with their friends or family.

Misaki caught himself grinning. Soon, he was going to see all of the things that Santa Claus had told him about with his own eyes. He couldn’t wait.


	2. Warm the Heart

A long journey brought Misaki to the impressive city of Tokyo by evening. Although the reindeers were acting a bit mischievous, swinging the sleigh around to startle Misaki, no accidents had happened thus far. He enjoyed the ride for the most part, but was also happy that his destination was near.

As the reindeers carried on, Misaki looked at the festivities far below. The streets and buildings were illuminated by thousands of lights, colors varying from warm yellow to cool blue. In the center of a piazza stood a large Christmas tree, decorated with all kinds of colorful ornaments. He couldn't make out any details from that distance, but it looked beautiful nonetheless.

It surprised him how many people were outside on Christmas day. The shopping district looked pretty crowded and most of the shops appeared to be open for business. It was not at all like the tales Santa Claus told him back at the North Pole. The Japanese did seem to celebrate Christmas-there were even statues and dolls of Santa Claus at the entrances of the stores-but it wasn't the same.

'Ah, what am I doing?' Misaki thought as he tore his gaze away from the cheerful sight. 'I don't have time for this. I need to get to Usami-san.'

The sleigh took a sharp turn left, barely missing a tall building. The force shoved Misaki against the side of the sleigh, a sharp pain shooting through his arm and shoulder. He cursed under his breath and glanced up at the reindeers with a look of irritation, assuming that they were only teasing him again. Once has was back, Santa was definitely going to hear of this.

Another building came into sight as the reindeers flew towards it. Misaki wasn't sure what it was, but seeing how he was being dragged closer to it he figured it was where Akihiko lived. He'd been too distracted by the Christmas decorations at the shopping district to pay attention to the directions he had received.

At the highest balcony, the reindeers landed gracefully. They all stared at Misaki as he got out of the sleigh, eyeing the door that led to Akihiko's penthouse.

"So this is it," he said before sparing the reindeers another glance. "Wait here until I give you a sign, okay?"

Naturally, he didn't get a response. Trusting that they had heard him, he moved forward, and the nerves began to take over again. He was about to knock on a stranger's door and could only hope for the best. It could go so terribly wrong. What if Akihiko thought he was a criminal? What if this wasn't Akihiko's address at all?

While Misaki stood there, unmoving, the reindeers began to take off again. Misaki hastily looked back, watching Santa's sleigh disappear into the evening sky without him.

"Well, so much for them being well-trained," he sighed.

The steps he took towards the door felt like baby steps. There was a man inside, sitting on a pink sofa, but he was looking at something and hadn't noticed Misaki yet. That had to be Akihiko. When Misaki knocked on the glass door, the man turned his head. He eyed the brunet suspiciously before he got up and made his way to the balcony.

Misaki felt his face burn in embarrassment. He felt like a creep, standing on someone's balcony in a provocative Santa costume. Why didn't he just wait at the front door like a normal person?

Fortunately, Akihiko opened the door against his better judgement. The icy wind slipped past him, but he didn't seem to care. His eyes, a rare mix of violet and lavender, were on Misaki.

"Who are you?" he asked in a gruff voice.

A shiver ran down Misaki's spine, and it wasn't because of the cold. "T-Takahashi Misaki." Damn it, why did he have to stutter? "You're Usami Akihiko, right?"

"I might be." The man crossed his arms, still blocking the doorway. "You're going to give me answers first. Why are you here and how did you get on my balcony?"

"Well, you see...Santa Claus sent me to your house. I'm one of his helpers and he asked me to keep you company on Christmas, so he let me ride in his sleigh to travel from the North Pole to—"

"And you expect me to believe that?"

The blunt response rendered Misaki speechless, making him think carefully of what he could do to make Akihiko believe him. Of course an adult wouldn't believe stories about Santa Claus and flying reindeers, but it was the truth! He had to find a way to prove Akihiko that he wasn't just pulling everything out of his ass.

"Usami-san, please listen…" he pleaded.

Akihiko sighed, shaking his head. "Look, I don't know what you're up to and frankly I don't want to know. You've obviously gone through a lot of trouble to come here, but right now I'm not in the mood for listening to strange Christmas stories. You should leave."

This was getting out of hand. The expression on Akihiko's face wasn't friendly, but rather threatening, even though his words didn't sound aggressive at all. Obviously, he wanted Misaki to disappear out of sight instantly so he could carry on with whatever he was doing before. It was understandable, but Misaki couldn't allow that to stop him. Santa Claus would be so disappointed in him.

"Don't you feel lonely?" Misaki asked, so softly that it was barely more than a whisper. "All alone in this huge house on Christmas Day..."

"Who says I'm alone?"

Although the response sounded confident, Misaki saw right through it. Akihiko was merely putting on an act to get him out of the way, and he wasn't having that. Rather than answering the question, he changed the subject in hopes of triggering something within the novelist.

"Santa Claus has told me a lot about your past," he explained, cracking a sympathetic smile. "About how you grew up in England and how your parents refused to celebrate Christmas. He really did want to buy you presents, you know. It was just that he couldn't get his hands on your wish list."

Something flashed in Akihiko's eyes as they widened; an emotion that Misaki tried to understand. Did the man finally believe him or was he just shocked that a total stranger knew things about his childhood?

Lips parted as arms uncrossed. For a split second, Akihiko looked flabbergasted.

"I don't understand. This can't be real; it's impossible. Santa Claus, I...I stopped believing in him long ago, but now I'm so confused. What does he want from me after so many years?"

"He wants you to have a merry Christmas," Misaki replied, smiling sweetly at him. "This is his way of apologizing to you. I don't think he expects you to forgive him, but he wanted to make up for neglecting you."

"So he still remembers me?"

Misaki nodded confidently. "Of course he does! Santa never forgets anyone."

Akihiko didn't say anything, but Misaki saw a faint smile playing on his lips. He was happy and relieved that he had managed to make Akihiko believe him, despite it being just a small step into the right direction. There was still much to be done.

"Hey, maybe we should go inside," he suggested. "It isn't exactly warm out here."

"You're right." Moving out of the doorway, Akihiko gestured for him to enter. "Come in."

When he went inside the penthouse, Misaki realized that it was even more spacious than it seemed from the outside. Akihiko owned the entire upper floor, which was big enough for at least four average households. Just the idea of living alone made him feel lonely; he couldn't even begin to imagine how Akihiko felt.

The penthouse consisted of two levels, but the lower level was just one big area with a kitchen, dining room and a living room all in one. The pleasant warmth was soothing, even though Misaki wasn't really cold to begin with thanks to his magical outfit. The festive, cozy mood was lacking though. It didn't come as a surprise that Akihiko hadn't set up a Christmas tree, and yet Misaki was a little disappointed. On the other hand, all the more reason for him to get the man in the Christmas mood.

Brimming with excitement, Misaki spun around to lock gazes with Akihiko, who was approaching him calmly.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked cheerfully. "Is there a game you'd like to play, or do you want to hear some Christmas stories that Santa Claus told me? We can do whatever you want!"

The liveliness in his speech and actions earned him a chuckle. Akihiko pointed at the pink couches and replied, "Have a seat. I want to hear more about your life as Santa Claus' assistant. Can I get you a drink?"

Misaki shook his head to decline the offer and walked over to one of the sofas, sitting down on the soft cushions. It felt so much better than the seat of Santa's sleigh. He watched Akihiko take a seat next to him, making himself comfortable. His legs crossed and his left arm rested on the backrest leisurely.

"Now then," Akihiko mused with a smile. "Let's talk about Christmas."

* * *

Hours passed while they shared their experiences and knowledge of Christmas, telling each other every single story they knew. Misaki talked to Akihiko about his responsibilities as Santa Claus' helper, his life at the North Pole and the many times that things went wrong inside the workplace. It was an inspiring tale that kept Akihiko listening attentively, giving him innumerous ideas for Christmas inspired novels. Yet, what interested him the most was Misaki's personality.

Misaki was unlike any man he'd met before. Apart from being the only human helper of Santa Claus, there was something special about Misaki as a person. He wasn't just caring and kind, but also indescribably selfless, and obviously he was trying very hard to entertain Akihiko. He was doing his best for a person he had never seen, let alone met, in his entire life—a man who almost closed the door on him, locking him outside on a cold, snowy evening.

Now that they were opening up to one another, Akihiko was glad that he gave Misaki a chance. His company made him feel cared for, even though they barely knew each other. This was the first Christmas that he didn't spend alone and quite frankly, he enjoyed it immensely. There was something that he kept thinking about, though.

"I have to ask, what's with the costume you're wearing?" he asked, eyeing the revealing Santa outfit curiously.

Running a finger over the tea glass Akihiko had given him, about half an hour after he let him in, Misaki blushed and looked down. "It was supposed to be a normal Santa costume," he replied, not sounding sure of anything he said. "Well, at least I think that's what the other helpers were going for. They said they ran out of red silk, so I guess this is the best they could do."

"Have you ever heard stories of people who dress up in erotic Santa outfits at Christmas to surprise their lovers?"

Upon realizing what Akihiko was implying, Misaki's face grew bright red, almost matching the outfit he was wearing. He waved his arms around in the air to debunk the idea that he was doing something similar.

"No, no! It isn't anything like that at all!"

"That's a shame," Akihiko said. "Because if it was, it's working."

Unsure what to think of the response, Misaki cocked his head and put his tea glass down on the coffee table. He knew what Akihiko was trying to say, but he still didn't really understand.

"Usami-san?" he questioned carefully. "Are you...into guys?"

Akihiko's expression grew serious, but not offended or displeased. "What if I am? Would that bother you?"

When Misaki gave no confirmation, the author answered his question. "There have been several situations where I was attracted to a man rather than a woman, though I have dated women as well. Still, I'm sure that even a straight man would question his sexuality at the sight of you, looking like that."

At that point, the young brunet doubted he could get any redder. Despite the sexual undertone in Akihiko's compliment, it was flattering nonetheless, and Misaki's wasn't used to receiving compliments on anything aside from his hard work and cooking skills. No one at the North Pole paid attention to who he really was, but only what he was good at.

Akihiko was the first person who was putting effort into getting to know him better. Leaning a tad closer to him, he gently ran his fingers through Misaki's hair.

"What about you?" he asked with a smirk. "Have you ever been attracted to someone?"

"I can't say I have. There are only elves at the North Pole, and Santa Claus himself."

Amused by the answer, Akihiko laughed. "I guess you didn't have many opportunities, huh? Well, there's a first time for everything."

Their faces were close, so close that their breaths could mingle. Misaki was no longer able to see Akihiko clearly, his eyes constantly changing focus. He tried to look the other in the eye, but he kept staring at those lips that were almost touching his. Either Akihiko didn't know what personal space meant or he was trying to take it to the next level.

Misaki was conflicted. Until this day, he hadn't ever been this intimate with another person before, let alone another guy. Moreover, as nice as Akihiko was, he still had only known him for a couple hours. He wasn't sure how he felt about him yet, other than that they got along nicely. The line between friends and more than friends was vague to him; he was scared that he'd confuse one of those things with the other.

Contrary to his uncertainty, there wasn't a trace of doubt in Akihiko's mind. The novelist placed his warm lips over Misaki's, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Both of his hands moved to the boy's face, cupping it gently as he deepened the kiss. When he broke it and pulled back, there was a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I'm only going as far as you'll let me go," Akihiko promised, stealing another quick kiss. "Just tell me when it's too much and I'll stop."

He fingered the buttons on Misaki's shirt until they were all undone and then pushed the fabric to the side, exposing the younger's upper body. Misaki's skin looked pale under the ceiling lights, almost like a milky white. His nipples were half hard and a soft shade of pink, the same color as his lips. They would be perky and swollen after Akihiko had played with them, if Misaki let him.

So many things the man wanted to do, but they didn't have much time. He knew that by the end of the evening, Misaki had to return to the North Pole again, while he would be left with only the memory of him. They had to make this evening was going to be impossible to forget.

Akihiko took one of Misaki's nipples into his mouth, rolling the bud around. It hardened from the feeling of his rough, hot tongue, and he felt Misaki writhe against him. His reactions spurred Akihiko on further. His hands roamed over the other's body in patterns, caressing every inch of skin they could find.

"U-Usami-san..."

They locked gazes for a moment, trying to decipher the emotions in each other's eyes. What Akihiko saw was a combination of lust, fear and confusion, which didn't faze him at all. Everything they did was the first time for Misaki, so of course he was nervous.

Moving his tongue around in circles, Akihiko focused on making him feel good. As his hands travelled down Misaki's body, his fingers hooked into the helper's shorts and underwear. However, when he tried to pull them down, he heard a weak voice speak up.

"Ah, w-wait!"

Lavender eyes stared at him intensely. "Do you want me to stop?"

Again, there was uncertainty written on Misaki's face. He wasn't sure what he wanted Akihiko to do. Part of him was too scared to continue, but another part didn't want to ruin the mood. Seeing that desirous yet loving look in the author's eyes made happiness well up inside of him. It confused him to no end.

After some pondering, Misaki slowly shook his head. A moan slipped past his lips when one of Akihiko's hands rubbed against his cock while taking off his clothes. He was undeniably aroused from the way the author played with his nipples. However, the warmth of Akihiko's mouth disappeared as he moved his lips up higher, planting kisses along his shoulders and collarbone.

Silent as Akihiko was, he listened closely to the sounds Misaki made, smiling against his silky skin. It was nice that Misaki didn't keep his voice down, regardless of whether he didn't want to or simply wasn't able to. He may not be direct about what he wanted, but his reactions were like an open book.

Fingers curled around Misaki's length, beginning to move up and down rhythmically. The palm of Akihiko's calloused hand felt rough against Misaki's cock, but not painfully so. It intensified the pleasure coursing through Misaki's body, and his member grew even harder the more it was touched.

Akihiko used his other hand to rub the younger's nipples, dividing the attention among them. His mouth left kisses on Misaki's neck, starting at the bottom and gradually moving up to his ear. He nibbled at the earlobe, chuckling into his ear as Misaki gasped loudly.

"You're so cute," he whispered as he moved his fingers around the spongy tip of Misaki's cock.

"I'm not. You've never...nhh...seen Santa's other helpers. Compared to them...I'm not cute at all."

"There are different kinds of cute and I'm pretty sure that those elves are not cute in the same way as you. To be honest, I can't imagine myself doing this with a tiny elf, and I don't want to either."

Running his fingers over the slit, Akihiko snickered into Misaki's ear. There was so much pre-cum coming from the tip of Misaki's cock that it was all slippery and wet. He felt tempted to lick it off his fingers, but not until he had finished what he started.

Suddenly, everything went faster than Misaki could progress. Akihiko's mouth was claiming his again, lips pressing firmly against his and a skillful tongue finding its way into his mouth. His cock was getting pumped faster, all the way from the head to the base. A subtle twist of the wrist created just enough extra friction to bring Misaki to his peak.

He was lost, utterly powerless. The doubts about doing inappropriate things with a stranger were long forgotten; Misaki was only thinking of how good everything felt and how desperately he wanted to come. His eyes were shut tight as Akihiko's tongue persuaded his to join, only fueling his lust. Although he longed to spill his seed, he didn't want it to end. He wanted to be loved by Akihiko for a little longer.

Actually, he never wanted him to stop.

High-pitched moans were muffled by Akihiko's mouth as Misaki was sent over the edge. His balls tightened, a final strangled cry ripping through his throat before he blew his load, creating a mess on his own body and Akihiko's hand. On instinct, his hips kept rocking until he had spilled every last drop. While his costume remained clean, his stomach was covered in white ribbons of warm semen.

Misaki's chest heaved as he tried to steady his breathing. It was only a handjob, but it had worn him out so much that it felt like he could fall asleep any moment. When the pressure on his lips disappeared, he looked at Akihiko through half-lidded eyes, watching as the man brought his hand to his own lips. He made a face when Akihiko put his cum-covered fingers into his mouth, licking the white stickiness off.

"Eww! Why would you do that?"

"Because I want to," Akihiko responded blankly, fighting back a grin. Then, he leaned in again a kissed Misaki's lips one last time. "Thank you," he said. "You've given me a better Christmas than I could ever wish for."

A smile tugged at Misaki's lips. "You're welcome. Merry Christmas, Usami-san."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!
> 
> I tried to re-create the first 'encounter' between Misaki and Akihiko--you know, **that** scene--but with a little more consent and a little less hatred xD There will be an epilogue after this chapter. I'll upload it either today or tomorrow.


	3. Belated Gifts

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end, including Christmas. By midnight, the reindeers returned to the balcony of Akihiko's penthouse to take Misaki back to the North Pole, forcing him to leave the novelist behind. There was a sad smile on Akihiko's face when the young helper climbed into the sleigh, followed by a final kiss on the lips. Akihiko bid Misaki farewell, hoping for him to have a safe trip home. After that, he watched the sleigh disappear into the sky.

Misaki wasn't happy. Even after he had returned to the North Pole, back in a familiar environment, something didn't feel right. He was overcome by a feeling of loneliness, something he hadn't felt in a long time. The company of Santa Claus and the other helpers was usually enough for him, but not this time. Soon, he realized that it was because he knew he'd never see Akihiko again. He missed him. There was no chance that he'd talk about those feelings, though. He didn't want to bother anyone with his personal problems, and he wasn't even sure why he was so obsessed with thinking about Akihiko to begin with.

A week had passed since he visited Tokyo and Misaki was still a mess. The confusing feelings kept distracting Misaki from what he was supposed to do. None of the others commented on how absentminded he was, but he knew it would start to affect his performance at some point. If it carried on like this, he might cause problems for Santa Claus and everyone else. He had to solve his problem quickly.

It was easier said than done. No matter how hard he tried, Misaki couldn't get Akihiko out of his head. He constantly asked himself how the novelist was doing, if he was thinking of him, and whether or not he was actually going to celebrate Christmas next year. Most of all, he hoped that Akihiko hadn't forgotten about him.

'But wouldn't that be better? After all, you can't miss someone you can't remember. I should be hoping that he has forgotten, for his sake…'

Taking a step back, he released a sigh. Due to his lack of concentration, it was impossible to get anything done without messing it up first. At this rate, he wasn't going to be of much help. It was probably safer to take a break and find a quiet place to sort everything out.

As quietly as he could, Misaki walked away from the workplace. Some of the other helpers glanced at him for a moment, but they carried on with their tasks when he flashed them a smile. He made his way to his bedroom, making sure that he didn't disturb anyone as he passed by.

The door to his room came into sight, and he sped up slightly. However, when he felt a large hand on his shoulder, he instantly stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. Meeting the gaze of his boss, he suddenly began to feel nervous.

"Ah, Mr. Santa Claus," he said as he turned around.

"Heading back to your room, are you?" Santa questioned. Although he didn't seem to be demeaning or resenting him, there was something about the way he looked at Misaki that made him anxious. "Why are you in such a rush? Are you not feeling well?"

"No no, it's nothing serious! I just wanted to take a short break, that's all." Misaki faked a laugh, trying to make the man believe that he was doing okay. He couldn't tell him what was going through him.

Santa Claus stared at him suspiciously. "Misaki, you shouldn't lie just because you don't want to worry me. Actually, your lying is only going to make me more worried."

A frown appeared on Misaki's face. Either he was a bad liar or Santa had a talent for looking right through people's lies. Regardless, there appeared to be no way around it; he had to tell him the truth. He just wasn't sure how he was going to explain it.

"There's something I've been thinking about," he admitted.

"Don't you mean 'someone'?"

In the blink of an eye, a rosy blush spread around the brunet's cheeks. "H-how did you know?"

"It's pretty obvious," Santa replied, smiling at him. "From the very moment that you came back and told me that Akihiko accepted my apology, I knew you were unhappy. The look in your eyes said it all, and you have been spacing out left and right ever since."

"I'm sorry…" As Misaki apologized, he looked at the ground guiltily.

Santa gave him a light pat on the shoulder. "No, don't be. I understand that being here among the elves might not make you feel at home, but—"

"That isn't the problem!" Misaki protested. "It's just that I…I…"

"You miss Akihiko."

Embarrassing as it was, there was no denying it. Misaki carefully nodded his head, not speaking. He still couldn't comprehend how a single visit to Akihiko's house had left him with such a strong desire to see the man again, but that didn't mean he could keep pretending that the feeling wasn't there. Everything pointed to the same conclusion, and he knew that just as well as Santa Claus did.

Still, he felt ungrateful. Santa Claus had been so generous to him and he had never treated him wrong, so why he wanted to give up his life at the North Pole to go to Japan, he didn't understand. He always believed that there was nothing missing in his life, yet it seemed like he was wrong. Maybe he simply hadn't realized it until now.

With an apologetic glance, Misaki stared back at his boss. "I know I'm selfish for thinking this way, but I can't get it off my mind," he said.

"Misaki…" Taking a deep breath, Santa let a moment of silence pass. "You have always been a special case, being my only human helper and all. I often worried that you may like you don't belong here—" He could tell that the brunet wanted to interrupt, so he raised his hand, signaling him to let him finish. "—but you got along well with everyone. Your kindness and selflessness is admired by many—by those who don't realize that it's also keeping you down."

"What do you mean?"

"There's nothing wrong with thinking about yourself every once in a while. Your happiness is more important than what you achieve in the workplace. If you want to travel all the way back to Tokyo and start building a life that you love, I'm not going to stop you."

Misaki's eyes widened, and he wondered if Santa Claus was being serious or not. Surely, he couldn't just leave!

"But what about my responsibilities? The other helpers are already working so hard!"

"They will be fine," Santa assured him. "You need to start worrying about your own well-being instead of the well-being of others. Don't make decisions just to please me; follow your heart."

Figuring out what his heart wanted wasn't difficult at all, as Misaki already knew exactly what that was. He wanted to see Akihiko again, to spend more Christmases at his place and learn more about him. Maybe leaving the North Pole wasn't such a bad idea after all. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he didn't really belong there. Being with Akihiko had opened his eyes and made him realize that there was, in fact, something missing in his life.

"I want to go back," he decided confidently. "Mr. Santa Claus, thank you for all the years you have taken care of me. I'll never forget."

Santa Claus emitted one of famous jolly laughs, nodding in understanding. "I should be thanking you. Now go pack your bags; it's a long trip to Tokyo from here, as you know."

And so the young helper sprinted to his room to get everything he needed. After emptying every closet and drawer in his room, he stuffed everything into a big suitcase. Only one thing was still lying on his bed, because he wasn't sure if he wanted to take it with him. It was the skimpy Santa costume that he wore when he met Akihiko, which he was so embarrassed to wear. Honestly, he didn't think he was ever going to put it on again willingly, but it did have a special place in his heart.

'Ah, to hell with it!' he thought as he grabbed the costume and threw it into his suitcase. Even if he had no more use for it, it was fun to keep it around as a memento. Closing the suitcase, he secured it tightly before lifting it off the bed. He carried it to the door of his bedroom, briefly glancing at his room for the last time as he slowly shut the door.

"Are you sure you have everything you need?" Santa asked him. He got an affirmative nod in return. "Good, then I will leave the rest to you. My reindeers will drop you off at Akihiko's house. Don't worry, I specifically told them not to cause you any trouble, and can find their way home without help."

Misaki wore a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Although he didn't regret his decision, leaving Santa Claus and the helpers made him a little sad. It was like he was moving out and saying goodbye to his family.

"Thank you," he replied softly. "I guess this is goodbye then."

"I prefer not to say goodbye. Who knows, maybe someday we'll see each other again."

They looked at one another in content silence, exchanging smiles. Eventually, when he felt that it was time to go, Misaki picked up his suitcase and walked out of the hallway. Passing the other helpers, he mentally bid them farewell while he made his way outside. Once he had reached the stables, he put his suitcase into the sleigh and then climbed into the magical vehicle himself. Grasping the reins felt like a déjà vu, but he knew that this journey wasn't going to be the same as last time. He wasn't coming back.

The reindeers started moving forward, their hooves coming off the ground as they ascended into the air. The pulled the sleigh forward gracefully, until it was flying through the sky. In that moment, Misaki realized that his life at the North Pole was really over. He still had a whole life ahead of him though, and he intended to live it to the fullest.

* * *

By sunset, Misaki reached the city of Tokyo again. All of the Christmas decorations that he got to see during his last visit were gone as Christmas was over, but a single Christmas still stood in the center of the piazza in all its glory. Misaki smiled at this. It wasn't too late to surprise Akihiko with another belated Christmas present.  
  
Arriving at the condominium, Misaki had no choice then to let the sleigh land on the balcony again. It was too crowded to leave the sleigh somewhere in the middle of the street, and he was sure Santa Claus didn't want anyone to see his sleigh before or after Christmas. He had no doubt that some people had seen it fly high up the sky though.  
  
When the reindeers stopped, he got out of the sleigh, carefully removing his luggage and putting it on the balcony. Once the sleigh was empty, the reindeers took off again and Misaki waved, getting a little emotional. Even though they had caused him some trouble last time, he was going to miss Santa's magical reindeers as much as he was going to miss everyone else.  
  
Yet his decision was final; he wasn't going to change his mind and even if he did, it was too late. So instead of looking back, he looked forward. Carrying his suitcase to the glass door, he took a quick peek to see if Akihiko was inside. When he saw no sign of the man, he was surprised, and a little disappointed too.  
  
'Where could he be?' the brunet wondered, gently laying his free hand on the cold glass. 'Maybe he's still working...'  
  
It occurred to Misaki that he hadn't a clue of what Akihiko did for a living. During Christmas, they hadn't talked much about him. He only knew of Akihiko's past and even that knowledge was limited. Of course, if he got a chance to talk to Akihiko again, he'd make sure to ask him all sorts of questions.  
  
But that wasn't going to happen unless Akihiko was actually there to open the door!  
  
Pacing back and forth on the balcony, Misaki thought of what to do next. He wasn't going to break into Akihiko's house—he didn't know how, and he was sure he'd accidentally destroy something if he tried—but it wasn't comfortable to wait outside either. If only there was a way for him to contact Akihiko, to let him know he was there. On the other hand, it would spoil the surprise.  
  
"Argh, what do I do?!" Misaki asked himself in frustration. Since he was wearing his regular clothes, the cold was starting to get to him. He had the Santa Costume in his suitcase, but it wasn't the proper place to change clothes.  
  
All of a sudden, he spotted someone from the corner of his eye, and he instantly directed his full attention to it. Expecting to see Akihiko, Misaki gasped when he realized that the person inside was a woman. She was looking over her shoulder, appearing to be talking to someone. When Akihiko followed her, Misaki's gaze saddened. He pressed his lips firmly together as he examined the two, having trouble believing what he was seeing.  
  
The woman was smiling with her eyes closed, and Akihiko looked at her with an unreadable expression. They were too far away for Misaki to notice more, smaller details, but he already knew all he had to know. It was foolish of him to think that Akihiko would await his return after only seeing him once, especially since he wasn't planning to return in the first place. If he found love with someone else, Misaki just had to—  
  
'Wait, love?!' Misaki interrupted his own thoughts in shock. He didn't love Akihiko. Sure, he had missed him a lot, but that didn't mean he was in love! God, the shock of seeing Akihiko with a woman was giving him all these crazy ideas. It almost seemed like he was jealous, which, of course, he wasn't.  
  
Still, the longer Misaki stared, the more painful it got.  
  
At last, the woman took her leave and disappeared out of sight. Akihiko stood in the living room by himself, looking around him in some sort of daze. Judging from his actions, he was tired, and that thought turned Misaki's stomach. He took a deep breath, urging himself to calm down. Raising his hand, he moved closer to the door and knocked.  
  
When Akihiko looked in his direction, his eyes grew so wide that Misaki half-expected them to pop out of his head. Although the reaction was easy to understand, Misaki felt uncomfortable with the way he was looking. In swift movements, Akihiko approached him and opened the door.  
  
"Misaki?" he questioned, eyeing him up and down. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you!" Misaki replied, faking the cheerful tone in his voice.  
  
"You actually came back..." Akihiko fell silent, like he was trying to figure out what was going on, but then spoke again. "Sorry I didn't open up sooner. I was busy finishing work."  
  
"With that woman?"  
  
The second he blurted that out, Misaki immediately regretted it. He lowered his head in shame, his beet red face hidden behind his thick hair. How could he just do that? He knew he had a bad habit of speaking before thinking, but that was too much. Akihiko was probably thinking of him as a jealous little brat.  
  
However, as much as Misaki expected it, Akihiko didn't make any humiliating remarks. Instead, he answered his question calmly.  
  
"Yes, Aikawa is her name. She's my editor."  
  
"Editor?"  
  
Akihiko nodded. "I'm an author."  
  
Misaki wanted to punch himself in the face, _hard_. Here he had been worrying about the assumptions he'd made in the span of a couple seconds, based on absolutely no evidence whatsoever, and being a dick about it while he could've simply asked Akihiko who the woman was. In his silly, narrow-minded speculation, he hadn't even considered the possibility that the woman was just a friend or a colleague. He was such an idiot!  
  
In order to prevent any more awkwardness, Akihiko moved away from the door as if to order Misaki to come in. The brunet happily did so and was welcomed by the warmth of the man’s home, but he only got a short moment to appreciate it. A pair of arms wrapped around his torso, pulling him back until he was pressed against Akihiko’s body. Startled, Misaki began to flail his arms wildly.

“Usami-san, what are you doing?!” he asked in a loud, panicky voice. “The door is still open!”

“I missed you.”

Those little words effectively made Misaki forget about the door, about the cold, about everything else. He was no longer struggling to break free. All he did was listen to the sound of Akihiko’s heartbeat as they stood so close to one another. The hands on his sides were cold; he could feel that even through his clothes, but he wasn’t bothered by it. Everything around him felt nice and familiar, even Akihiko’s breaths tickling his ear.

The arms around him held him a bit tighter while Akihiko nuzzled his neck. They were both breathing slowly, yet their hearts were beating fast.

“I missed you so much, Misaki.”

Red spread across the younger man’s face as he listened to the words of affection whispered to him. He was happy—happy that Akihiko hadn’t forgotten about him, but also happy that the desire to see each other again wasn’t simply one-sided. It was all too obvious from the way Akihiko was holding him and those sweet words only added to the feeling of being appreciated.

Of being… _loved_.

Perhaps the idea of being in love wasn’t as strange as Misaki thought. Now that he was reunited with Akihiko, he felt that it would be even harder to leave him again. He wanted to stay right where he was without having to worry about going away again.

“Uhm, Usami-san,” he began rather hesitantly. “Now that I’m here, I won’t be going back to the North Pole.”

The warmth on Misaki’s neck vanished as Akihiko moved lifted his head. “What do you mean?” he asked curiously. “Are you saying that you will be staying here in Japan?”

Misaki laughed, wondering how he managed to make a composed man such as Akihiko sound so clueless every time they spoke. There was something childlike hidden underneath that mask of coolness and maturity.

“You guessed correctly. From today onwards, I will be living here! Ah—I don’t mean 'here _'_ as in your house, specifically. I need to start looking for a place to stay.”

“No,” Akihiko responded, pressing his lips against Misaki’s earlobe. “Stay here. Stay with me.”

It sounded like a joke, but Misaki knew it wasn’t. Akihiko was keeping such a tight grip on him that there was no doubt that he meant every word he said.

“Are you sure that’s okay with you?” Misaki asked, unsuccessfully trying to make eye contact. “I don’t want to get in your way.”

“Yes, I’m sure. I don’t want to have to miss you again. Besides, if you’re going to look for a place to live, you’ll need to have the money to pay the rent, buy your own food and what not. As long as you’re living with me, you won’t have to worry about that. I’ll make sure you have everything you need here.”

With all the arguments Akihiko had listed, there wasn’t any rational reason for Misaki to decline. Indeed, living with someone else would prove much easier than living a fully independent life, and honestly he was more than happy to have Akihiko as his landlord.

“I’ll stay,” Misaki decided, smiling faintly as Akihiko’s arms tightened around his body. “Thank you, Usami-san.”

He felt a hand cupping his chin, tilting his head until his and Akihiko’s eyes met. Warm, familiar lips touched his, drawing him into a kiss that started gently, but gradually became more intense. Misaki’s eyes closed as he allowed himself to get swept off his feet.

Akihiko’s mouth moved away from his again, the corners of it curling upwards. The pure look of happiness in his eyes made Misaki’s heartbeat triple. He, too, smiled upon hearing Akihiko’s final comment.

“Welcome to your new home, Misaki.”

And that is how Misaki, Santa Claus’ only human assistant, started his new life in Tokyo. For many years to come, he would make Akihiko look forward to Christmas again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's all pretty fast-paced, Misaki moving in after spending one evening with Akihiko, but Christmas stories tend to be like that. In the end, a happy ending is what really matters :)


End file.
